Why Now
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: what if there was a girl name Akemi that went to shikon elementry school she was a geek and was teased by Inuyasha ut now she's in the High School Inuyasha in and she's hot and he developes feelings
1. The ulgy duckling

Akemi age 11 5th grade...She was known as a geek but she did have friends named Kagome,Sango,and Imari who were always by her side but there were two people she hated Kikyo and Inuyasha even though she did have a crush on him but he was so mean all the time to her which made her cry all the time.It was monday and She was walking with Imari to school,Imari was so pretty she had carmel colored hair and matching eyes and was smartbut Akemi was the most prettiest girl in school and smartest...but her raven black silky hair was always in a messy ponytail with glasses from dexter's laboratory.And she wore clothes like skater people she was never feminine looking like Kagome who had short raven black hair that ended to the end of her back and had chocolate brown eyes...and sango...she admired her beauty and high self esteem also attitude Sango was one of the prettest girls in school among Kagome and Imari.Imari had her hair in pigtails with ribbons lik always wearing a green v-neck shirt with shorts and green sandals...Imari wore baggy clothes still.

Imari:Akemi did you study for the test its on science well you don't have to study your brain is like a encyclopedia...

Akemi:I didn't want to come to school today

Imari:because of Inuyasha huh?

Akemi:and is girlfriend Kikyo...how can something so mean and ugly have such a beautiful name

Imari:don't ask me that

then they saw kagome who was wearing a yellow dress with yellow flipflops

Kagome:hey guys

Imari:hey kagome

Akemi:hi kagome...where's sango

Kagome:oh she's in the principals office

Akemi:why?

Kagome:she lost her wallet

Imari:how did she lose it

Kagome:I think she lost it she thinks someone stole it

Akemi:I would think that too in this crazy school

Sango:grrrrrr...when I find out who stole my wallet I swear Im gonna cut somebody's head off

Imari:sango,calm down

Then Inuyasha's posse came walking toward them Koga,Miroku,Yuya,and Rei

Inuyasha:well,well if it isn't i need plastic surgery oh that would just make you even more ugly

wait you already are

Akemi:leave me alone Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:oh Is somebody a afraid

Sango:Inuyasha,Im already angry so you want me to cut you in half

Akemi:sango,calm

Imari:Inuyasha,I maybe your friend but im hers also and you can't be treating her like that she has feelings too!

Inuyasha:whatever...

Miroku:Inuyasha,leave them alone

Yuya:you go too far sometimes

said the short spiked hair blonde haired brown eyed guy

Rei:this is just a waste of time

Said the silky short dark brown dark blue eyed guy he was cold but he was sexy

Koga:the bell is about to ring

Inuyasha:see you around Ugly duckling

Akemi started to cry she ran to the cherry blossom tree

Kagome:we should go after her

Sango:inuyasha,me and you after school

Inuyasha:Bring it

Imari:kagome I think she needs sometime alone

Kagome:okay

then the bell rang Akemi went to class after her short crying session

At gym

Akemi was playing basket ball it was her and Sango against Imari and Kagome they was having a great time until Kikyo came over with her posse

Kikyo:Looked what came from the dumpster

Akemi:Kikyo,Im not in the mood for your silly trash talking

Kikyo:whatever loser

Akemi:At least i don't have straight d's on my report card

Kikyo:at least im not as ugly as you

everyone in the gym oohhed

Akemi:at leat im not a 5 dollar hoe and a bitch that's sleepin with every guy in school

Then every body oohhed again and laughed at kikyo then her and her posse stomped away everybody cheered for akemi

Sango:you go girl

Kagome:who knew you had it in you

Imari:go akemi its your birthday

Sango,Imari,Kagome:and we're gonna party like its your birthday and we're gonna sip bipcardi like its your cause we don't give a fuck cause its your birthday oh yeah

Akemi:you guys are stupid

She laughing then they all start laughing


	2. Another Day and Another tear shed

Akemi had came home nobody was there she went upstairs into her room and opened her blue bookbag and started to do her homework she was doing math equations and square roots.

Akemi:the square root of 144 is ...12 right

she said tapping her pencil repeatedly on her spiral note book

Akemi:I can't think right now maybe some music would do me some good.

She turned in the radio

Akemi:not one good song is on...

she turned off the radio and put her books up considering she was done.and she then took out her journal

December 8...Dear Journal

I think im retarted I in love with a guy who calls me names everyday and makes me cry everday is this human or stupidity?Well what really made my day is when I told Kikyo off Ha!she was so embarasssed I could tell she'll hate me for a day maybe years but who cares anyway I sure don't I couldn't careless...

Signing Out,

Akemi

she had put her journal in her drawer and decided to take a shower she walked to her bathroom and took off her clothes and put them in the hamper and went inside the shower and closed the curtains and turned on warm water.

2 mins later...

She turned off the water and opened the curtains and wrapped a towel around her wet body she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth gargled and spit out the water she looked in the mirror suprised at what she saw a beautiful girl that she never bothered to payed attention to she had no courage to look like the beautiful girl she saw in the mirror Light red blue eyes that wore no glasses smooth silky straight hair neatly combed a tear fell from her eye.

Akemi:why can't I look like you...

she said softly as she went into her room and put on pajamas and layed on her bed it was only 6:00pm she couldn't sleep she looked at the picture with her,kagome,sango and imari on a roller coaster and when they met BoA and Dream also Mika Nakashima she smiled and started to drift to sleep.

At the Taisho residence after school

Inuyasha got in the house aggervated cause kikyo kept complaining what akemi said to her at gym class,Inuyasha saw his one year older brother Sesshomaru doing homework Inuyasha didn't have any.Inuyasha got a Pepsi bottle from the refrigerator then Inuyasha was getting bored of the silence so he startedhumming a song which started to irritate Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:ShutUp Squirt!

Inuyasha:Im not a squirt!

Sesshomaru:Compared to me you are!

Inuyasha:this squirt can kick your ass any day any time

Sesshomaru:how about now!

they started fighting using anything as a weapon then their parents came

Izayoi:not again

Inutaisho:they'll never learn...BOYS!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped dead in their tracks...

Inutaisho:I did not buy this house so you can destroy it!

Izayoi:we maybe rich but we can't keep wasting money continuiously to buy a new house

Inutaisho:do ya'll understand!

Inuyasha&Sesshomaru:yes father

they said at the same time

Izayoi:just go to your rooms and we'll let the maids clean this up with no distractions

Sesshomaru&Inuyasha:yes mom

They went uo stairs


	3. Rei has a crush on

It was tuesday at Shikon Elementry Akemi came to school early she was sitting uner the cherry blossm tree just enjoying them fall then someone sat next to her it was Rei Otohata.

Akemi:hi rei

Rei:hi akemi

Akemi:why is the the number on guy from a model contest sitting next to a geeky girl

Rei:cause I don't think your geeky I actually think your beautiful you hide your beauty...you aren't a ulgy duckling your a beautiful swan

Akemi started blushing and smiling but alot of people were watching actually the whole school but they were clever so they couldn't be seen.

Rei:akemi,I understand that your not into the latest fashions and trendy stuff you more into skater outfits that's what makes me feel diffrently about you than the rest of these girls you don't like fitting in what everyone else is in your diffrent but your also a being that should be treated with respect

Akemi:its like your looking inside my heart...

she said puting her right hand there

Rei:akemi if you ever need me I'll be around

he got up and left on an inch because he then felt hundreds pairs of eyes

Rei:shows over Idoits

everyone came out sango,imari,and kagome came from a cherry blossom tree and surrounded akemi

Sango:that was so beautiful

Akemi:you saw

Kagome:yeah the whole school did so many girls are jealous girl Im jealous

Imari:It was like watching a movie cherryblossoms falling all around you two I almost cried

Akemi:suddenly I feel Rei has healed my wounds in my heart so many scars were there cause of Inuyasha but he isn't even in my thoughts

Inuyasha heared her say that it made him feel some type of way

2 days later

Things were still the same Inuyasha and Kikyo still teased Akemi making her cry but Rei would stand up for her Inuyasha couldn't continue the fights cause Rei was still his best friend Kikyo still wanted Rei. Rei would hang with Akemi,Sango,Kagome,and Imari Miroku suddenly wanted to join them he wanted to get close to sango as yuya wanted to get close to kagome well Imari was already tooken she was Hojo's girlfriend.


	4. A month later Im moving

Akemi was home from school her mother Sakura Hoshino and father Hakeru Hoshino were home and so were her little sister Momoko and brother Takeru .

Akemi:wow,you guys are back from camp and mom ,dad you guys are early

Sakura:yeah because we have to tell you something important what

Hakeru:we were thinking for you to become a gal model

Akemi:really...

she said excited

Hakeru:but we're gonna have to move to shibuya

Akemi:that's kinda far from here

Sakura:that's why we're here for your decision

Akemi:Im gonna...take this chance

Momoko:my sister is gonna be a model

Takeru:we're gonna be rich because os sis

Akemi:so when are we moving

Hakeru:next month

Sakura: we wanted you to finish school and have all the fun you can with rei,kagome,sango,and imari

Akemi:thanks mom thanks dad okay im gonna call them

she ran upstairs and decided to call Imari first since she would take it calmly and she picked up her blue phone and dialed Imari's number and it rang then Imari finaaly answered

Imari:hello tomoke residence

Akemi:its me akemi

Imari:oh,hi akemi

Akemi:guess what Im gonna be a Gal model

Imari:oh my goodness!

Akemi:but I have to move to shibuya

Imari:that's kinda far from Tokyo

Akemi:I know but I want to do this besides Im moving next month after graduation we can party with sango and kagome and I'll have sometime with my boyfriend Rei

Imari:okay

Akemi:well I gotta two kagome and sango

Imari:okay bye

Akemi:bye

she hung up the phone and dialed sango's number then kagome's

Sango&Kagome:hello

Akemi:hey guys its me akemi

Sango:hey, Akemi

Kagome:what's been happening now that your home

Akemi:well I found out I have the oppertunity to be a gal model

Sango:WHAT!

Kagome:OH SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!

Akemi:I know but Im gonna have to move to shibuya

Sango:that's kinda far from here

Kagome:well you can always call and visit

Akemi:yeah I always do that plus Im moving next month after graduations its all us

Sango:alright but I gotta go kohaku is trying to sneak into my room

Kagome:SOUTA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

they all hanged up then she dialed rei's number

Rei:hello

Akemi:hey Rei its akemi

Rei:hey akemi what's up

Akemi:Im gonna be a gal model so I have to move to shibuya next month

Rei:that's great so am I except im not gonna a gal model

Akemi:then we can still be together

Rei:yeah!so what are you doing now

Akemi:nothin really how about you

Rei:samething oh wait I gotta go me and Yuya have some photo shoot love you

Akemi:love you toobye

she was so happy


	5. 4 years later and Im hotter than ever

4 years later

Akemi is a modela super model but also ateen model her chest aren't like beforeflatnow their86 centimeters.She wore the latest fashions ,no glasses,her hair out every guy wanted her she came back to Tokyo now that she's 16 and moved to a mansion with her family count of the millions she made.It was sunday everything was pack she and Rei broke up on the fact they just stop loving each other the connection stopped but their both in each other heart they never even kissed...

The next day

Akemi was gonna go to Shikon High School she had put on a Pink shirt that said Call Me written in whiteand a jean mini skirt with pink flats with her hair in a ponytail with a pink crunchie.../i think that's how you spell it/her hair ended to her mid-thighsshe was walking down to the sidewalk and went inside the office of the school.

In Sango's,Kagome's,and Imari's classs

Thet was sitting in class Inuyasha and Kikyo were still together still popular.Sango was wearing a black shirt that said like what you see in white with jean capris with her dark brown hair out with black flats,Kagome was wearing blue tank top with jeans and white sneakers her hair was out,and Imari was wearing a red tube top with jean shorts with red flats.Koga,Miroku,Yuya,and Rei was still in Inuyasha posse.

Mr.Yamazaki:we have a new student Ms.Higurashi and Ms. Tayiija can you pickup our new student.

Sango:sure

Kagome:but can Imari come with us

Mr.Yamazaki:I see no problem with it all three girls left

At the Office

The girls opened the office and almost screamed Akemi was sitting her legs crossed reading a magazine.They knew it was Akemi because of her light red eyes.

Sango:Akemi!

Akemi:Sango,Kagome,Imari!

she got up and hugged all of them

Imari:its been 4 years and look at you

Kagome:your hot!

Sango:I can't believe this

/well you know how kagome and sango look,Imari hair was to her mid-back and her hair in pigtails and her ches about 40 centimeters/

Akemi:I missed you guys so much

they were walking down the hall almost to the class room that was up the stairs.

Kagome:I read the magazines you were in

Imari:yeah

Akemi:so Rei's in your class and koga,miroku,Yuya,and...Inuyasha also Kikyo

Sango:im afraid so and Inuyasha and Kikyo are still together...so why did you and Rei broke up

Kagome:I was shocked

Imari:yeah he told us

Akemi:I don't know we just stop liking each other but 4 years that's a good longterm relationship

Kagome:yeah

Sango:you can sit next to me

Akemi:so kagome going out with Yuya

Kagome:no we're still friends

Akemi:sango,what about you and Miroku

Sango:still friends

Akemi:boy, at least tell me Imari you and Hojo are still together

Imari:yeah we're still together

Akemi:you guys gotta find out if Yuya and Miroku have fellings about ya'll

In the classrom

when Akemi stepped into the class all the guys mouths dropped Akemi giggled.The teacher almost drooled.

Mr.Yamazaki:um Akemi introduce yourself

Everyone was shocked

Akemi:My name is Akemi Hoshino a supermodel and teenmodel also a gal model

She smiled which made all the guys melt

Mr.Yamazaki:Well Ms.Hoshino take a seat

Akemi sat next to sango


End file.
